Slushie
by Brittanafan123
Summary: Britney loves Santana.Santana doesnt know she exists.What happens when someting as simple as a slushie changes their life? Read to find out.Warning gp. Its not graphic but if this isnt your thing dont read it.
1. Chapter 1

Britney is a nerd and in love with popular Santana. She has a gp. So I was bored and decided to write this its my first ff ever so here is my first ff ever I hope you like it.

Santana Lopez in short was the stereotypical cheerleader. She was popular,bitchy, and everyone at

school feared her. Noah Puckerman or as people called him Puck was dating her he was a popular qb

they were the power couple of the school. Britney was a glee club nerd who got good grades and never

disappointed her parents. Shes been in love with Santana ever since she saw her. Well she saw her

when they were 5 but when she REALLY saw her she fell in love with her. Cliche Britney knows but

its true. As usual Britney is with her glee club friends and Santana is with Puck and the cheerios his

arm around her all attention on her. Britney gets up. "I have to go to the bathroom".she whispers to her

best friend Finn Hudson. They've been best friends since they were 5. When they got older he asked her

out she had to turn him down saying." She liked someone else and plus you don't want to date a

freak."He looked confused so she clarified."I um I have a penis" Finn looked shocked and confused but

it wasn't really brought up anymore after that. Actually he just wanted to know who his best friend

liked and why she didn't tell him. "Santana Lopez." She said. And that was 3 years ago they're 16 now

and in that time Santana started dating Puck and joined cheerios and here we are. Britney was on her

way to the bathroom when she was stopped by Dave and Azimio."Hey nerd" Dave called out to her and

threw a slushie in her face. It was cold but shes had it happen before a lot. She went to the bathroom to

clean off. Good think she keeps an extra set of clothes with her just in case. She was getting the slushie

out of her eye when she heard it the voice of an angel she thought. "Are you alright" Britney looked up

to see her standing there. The person she has loved since forever was asking her if she was alright. She

just had to remember how to speak. "Um yeah i'm ok thanks." Britney said. "Good" Santana said.

"Who did this to you"? She asked. "Well it was was azimio and Dave but its ok its nothing new." As

Britney was saying this Santana grabbed the paper towel and began getting slushie out of Britney's hair.

Oh god her hands are soft. "Don't let them get to you their assholes". Santana said."Oh I know they are

believe me." Britney replied back. Santana just finished and Britney already missed her hands. "Well

there you go". Santana said throwing the paper towel away. "What is your name" Britney S. Pierce."

Britney replied. "Oh how funny it kind of sounds like Brittany Spears anyway my name is Santana –

but Santana was cut off by Britney saying. "Lopez I know who you are." Santana just nodded." Well it

was nice meeting you hopefully ill be seeing you around. " And with that Santana left Britney alone to

her thoughts. I think that slushie may have changed my life forever. And it did.


	2. Chapter 2

Britney went back to her table after she got the remainder of slushie off of herself. Finn knowing her could tell something was off. " What happened to you" he asked her. " Nothing just I talked to Santana" she said with a smile on her face. He rolled his eyes. " What " She questioned. " Nothing its just I think your getting to overexcited over one conversation. The smile fell from her face. " Sorry its just you've liked this girl for years and she hasn't payed you any attention. One conversation isn't gonna make you best friends. Britney nodded he was right who was she kidding. " Besides im your best friend and no one can take that spot right? " He said trying to lighten the mood a little. She nodded. Britney always walked home to school because she lived near by she was getting something out of her locker when she heard a voice. She knew who's it was because she could never forget it. "Puck get off of me". Santana said. Obviously Puck was stronger then her so she couldn't push him off. " Come on there's no one else around please" he said. " No" Cant you wait?" she asked. "Nope" was his reply.. He kept trying until finally Britney had enough. She had some testosorone because of her penis so she grabbed Puck by the shirt and tugged him off of her. "Leave her alone she doesn't want it right now" Britney tried to reason. "Get out off here glee nerd"Puck yelled. "Puck ill call you tonight I think I should walk home today ok I just need you to leave right now you know how bad my temper is" she said. "Alright" he walked off because he did indeed know how bad her temper is. "Its my turn to ask if your alright" Britney joked. " Thanks for helping me Britney Spears." Santana smiled and kissed Britney softly on the cheek. Britney turned bright red. "Ill see you tomorrow." "Bye" Britney barely got out. This girl is gonna be the death of me Britney thought. She couldn't help but touch her cheek. She looked down and saw that she was a little to excited over a simple peck on the cheek. Well no one else is around ill just go to the bathroom and really quickly take care of this she thought. Then she thought even though Santana wont know she did it she still feels like it would somehow be degrading to Santana so she went in the locker room and got rid of it with a lot of cold water and then she went home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Britney and Finn were walking to class when Britney saw Santana and Puck. She wasnt happy to see Puck at all but that went away when Santana gave Britney a small wave and an even smaller smile. Britney almost walked into a locker because she was just looking at Santana. Santanas best frined Quinn noticed the interaction but didnt say anything she'd have to question her best frined about it later. Santana would never admit it even to Quinn but shes just with Puck because hes popular. She secretly wishes she could fall in love. Quinn however is not like that she doesn't really care about love shes just sleeps with guys because their popular. Proving that Santana actually has a heart she just cant really feel anything with Quinn and Puck around her all time. Finn was waving his hand in front of Britneys face trying to get her attention he was chuckling. Finally when Santana was out of site hse turned to Finn."Yes"? She questioned rather annoyed. "Nothing its just she might actually stop and talk to you if she knew you existed I mean you could try talking to her".he suggested. Britneys eyes widened. " Me? Talk to the most beautiful girl in the entire world I think not". He was still chuckling." Ok what is so funny"? "Nothing its just the way you look at her and the way you talk about her its just youve never had a conversation with her but you think so highly of her." he joked. " No seriously though I wish someone would look at me the way you look at her."He said in a serious tone. Britneys face sofentened. "Come on lets get to class" After biology everyone went to lunch. As usual Santana was with the cheerios and Quinn, She was under Pucks arm. Britney was with the glee kids as usual staring at Santana. Britney quickly averted her eyes when she noticed Santana getting up and walking towards her table. It seemed everyone was watching her and she didnt like it. She went to Britneys table and whispered "Thank you for yesterday" Britney simpley nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. Santana walked back to her table. "So how long have you been in love with Santana"? Rachel asked out of nowhere. Rachel always with the bluntness. " Um for a few years how did you even know"? Britney questioned. "Well your cheeks are red and you couldnt even speak when she walked over here and please your not subtle with your contant staring." Britney put her head in her hands jesus she muttered under her breath. Rachel saw this. " Hey its not like were gonna say anything right guys"?she asked the table. They all shook their heads yes. Britney smiled. God I have such cool friends. When Santana sat back down she was immedietly questioned. "Why were you over by the nerds table"? Puck questioned. Quinn wanted to know too her best friends was acting really weird. "No reason I was just saying hi to my friend." Puck looked over and saw who she was talking about. "Oh yeah shes ho-wait a minute thats the glee club loser that interupted us yesterday". Puck was angry now he was gonna have to go teach her a lesson."Wait Puck you cant hit her shes a gir." Even Quinn was nodding her head at this". "Im not gonns hurt her physically". He said and with that he walked up to her table and dragged her by the shirt out of the cafeteria. No one dared to make a move because they feared Puck and the other guys on the footbal team. He dragged her into the bathroom." Look nerd I dont like the way you look at my girlfriend I know that you like her and it better stop im her boyfriend your nothing if I want to make out with MY girlfriend I will got it?"He said harshly. Britney simpley nodded. She went to leave but he pushed her back. "I mean it you so much as look at her I will end you shes mine." "Shes not anyones property shes a person". Puck rolled his eyes." Oh my god grow up shes never gonna love you the way you love her besides if I wasnt having sex with her I wouldnt be with her." Britneys eyes widened. "Yeah you think I love her?I dont love her im just with her because shes hot and popular and a slut who puts out."Britney had had enough she tackled him to the ground and kept punching him." Dont talk about her like that shes not hot shes beautiful and shes not a slut." She kept punching and who unbeknowinst to them had heard everything decided to step in. She pulled Britney off of Puck." Ok thats enough Puck get the fuck out of here why are you always causing trouble?" He went to leave but he quickly turned around and punched Britney in the groin."Oh fuck". Britney groaned falling to the ground and covering her crotch." What the fuck?" Puck questioned. "Why did that hurt you have a vagi- wsit a minute do you have a dick?" Puck questioned."There was no point in her lying" Yes but dont say anything only my family and my best frined know." She pleaded "Oh thats rich you break me and my girlfriend up and I find out you have a dick and you dont want me to say anything? Man you really are a freak im telling everyone." "No your not". Santana said."Oh and are you gonna stop me?" "Yes I have so much dirt on you and if you even breathe a word of this to anyone im spilling all your secrets." Puck left with a huff. "Are you alright?" Santana questioned softly "Yeah im alright" Santana wetted a paper towel and started cleaning Britney's face. She has such beautiful eyes shes beautiful Britney thought in her head but she didn't think it in her head." What"? Santana questioned. "Hmm what? " Britney also questioned she was so wrapped up in Santana's hands and eyes and well all of her to notice she spoke her thoughts out loud. "Did you just say im beautiful? She questioned hesitantly. "Yes I actually think your the most beautiful girl i've ever seen in my life." Britney admitted with a blush."Thank you for saying im beautiful."Britney looked confused so Santana explained "Its just Puck calls me hot and sexy all the time but never beautiful."Britney looked down embarassed."What?" Santana questioned. "Nothing its just if I was Puck I would tell you how beautiful you are every time I saw you." "Thank you and thanks for defending me again you should give me your number so we can see about hanging out some time"Santana said" Yeah ok" Britney agreed happy Santana was unaware of the affect she was having on her. They exchanged numbers. "Well ill see you this weekend." Santana said before Britney could reply Santana said something else." Um Britney Santana was looking down. Oh no Britney thought not here not now in front of her."Uh ill just get rid of it the way I did last time." "What" ? Santana questioned. Britney mentally face palmed. " Um when you were cleaning the slushie off of me I uh got excited and I just took a very cold shower I didnt want to do the other thing because I felt that even if you didnt know it would have somehow been degrading to you?". "Ive never met anyone like you Britney Spears". Ill see you this weekend bye." "Bye" Oh god am I in trouble Britney thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Glee4ever123: Thank you so much for reviewing my story I was waiting for someone to review it and since your the first person to this extra long chapter is for you. Tell me what you think and what you want to see in the next chapter.

The next day Britney woke up with a smile on her face a very big smile. Not only had she had an actual conversation with the girl of her dreams. The girl of her dreams had actually kissed her on the cheek. That kiss was all Britney could think about when she was brushing her teeth,showering and eating breakfast. Her father who she had always been closer to then her mother due to her penis noticed something was up. So when her mother left it was just the two of them. "So whats got that big smile on my little girls face?" Her father questioned. "What smile ?" Britney tried to play cool. She failed miserably. She sighed."Alright you know that girl Santana?" "How could I forget her with how much you talk about her". He chuckled when he noticed the blush on her cheeks. " Um yeah so anyways we exchanged numbers and were supposed to hang out today". Her father was happy for her as soon as she mentioned this girl when she was 13 he knew she was gonna fall hard for her and she did. " Well what are you doing talking to me go text the girl." Britney smiled and kissed her dad on the cheek and ran upstairs. She was about to text Santana when she noticed a message already on there from Santana It read "Britney i'd like to hang out today if your not busy" Britney's heart soared. She quickly texted back "No i'm not bust at all today". "Great ill give you my address and you can come pick me up and we can go out to lunch or something" oh no Britney thought I don't have a car she ran downstairs yelling for her dad. She found him still sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper. "Dad". "Yes sweetheart?" "Santana wants me to come pick her up I was wondering if I could burrow your car please?" He saw the hopeful look in her eyes." Oh sure sweetheart for a price you know I don't let you drive my car so ill make a deal you mow the lawn for an entire month and you can use the car". He decided to play with her a little he already knew she would agree to anything as long as she could pick Santana up god she was already whipped and they haven't even started dating yet he thought."Fine ill do it as soon as I get home." She answered quickly." Alright here you go." He said reaching into his pocket and getting the keys and handing them to her. "Thank you so much I love you dad" She said he turned around to say something back but she was already gone. She put on a pair of nice slacks and a simple white shitst and a comfy coat just in case. Santana texted her address and Britney yelled to her dad she was leaving he said dont have too much fun she rolled her eyes. She got in her dads honda and drove to Santana's house oh wow she thought. Santana only lives like 3 blocks away from me cool. She was about to knock but Santana already opened the door. When she stepped out Britney's jaw dropped. Santana was wearing a simple black dress with heels to match but Britney thought she looked beautiful. "Wow you look so beautiful I mean not that you don't all the time but right now you just look wow." Britney was flustered because she felt she was just talking in jumbled sentences and not making much sense. "Thank you" Santana said with a blush she would never get tired of Britney calling her beautiful. "You also look nice " "Thank you shall we go"Santana nodded her head. When they got to the car Britney opened the door for Santana. "Thank you" Britney nodded. She mentally patted herself on the back. She got in the car and put her seat belt on and put the key in the ignition. " So where would you like to go?" She asked Santana. Santana thought for a second. God she is so cute when she thinks Britney thought." How about we go to Breadstix?" Santana suggested." Ok sounds great I actually do this thing its a little emberassing but I don't even eat the food I just load up on bread sticks its cheaper and plus they are so delicious." "I know right I do the same thing the bread sticks are definitely the best thing there so its decided." Britney pulled out of the driveway and headed to breadstix they were in a comfortable silence when Britney decided to turn on some music "Go ahead and put it on whatever station you like" She said to Santana."Ok thanks". She kept changing the station until she landed on a song it was Santana's favorite. "Oh my god you like this song?Its my favorite." Britney said with excitement. "Santana's head popped up."Its mine too" She said with a smile. Lowly Santana started singing along to Taylor Swifts "Mine" Oh my god Britney thought could this girl be anymore perfect man I think not. She has such a beautiful voice. She should join glee club. I should ask her even though shell probably say no. The song ended. "Hey Santana"? Britney said softly. "Yeah" "Um you have a beautiful voice um would you maybe consider joining glee club you can say no if you want I was just asking because your voice is perfect and- Santana cut Britney off mid ramble "Britney you helped me twice and your nice and cute and Id actually love to spend more time with you so of course ill come and join but can you not tell anyone? I mean not Quinn or Puck or Sue." "Santana I don't talk to any of them so of course I wont tell them." Britney said with a smile. " Your right you don't" Santana laughed at herself." Then yeah Ill come and audition. "Great" Britney said not trying to sound too excited. They pulled up at breadstix. Britney opened Santana's door for her and then the door to the resteraunt " Table for 2 please".Britney said to the man behind the counter. He grabbed 2 menus and said "Here are your menus can I start you off with something to drink?"Britney gestured to Santana." Ladies first" Santana smiled." Ill have a sprite please." He wrote that down and then looked to Britney. " Same" she said he nodded and walked off. Britney pulled Santana's chair out for her. No more then 30 seconds later did he come back with the drinks and then he left them alone. They didn't even need to speak they both knew the free breadstix were what they wanted so without a word they reached for them and kept making noises because they were so good. "So" Santana started."Tell me about yourself like what you like and stuff."YOU was the first thing that popped into Britney's head. Instead she settled for "I like glee club I love dancing in glee club and my best friend and school I have straight A's and that's pretty much it." Britney shrugged. " "What about you what do you like?" "I like cheerios don't tell anyone but I like school too."Britney leaned in and whispered "Your secrets safe with me". Santana smiled. But then she looked a little upset." Whats wrong?" Britney questioned. " Nothing were having a good time I don't want to ruin it."" Please im having lunch with you nothing could ruin my mood right now." Britney said sweetly. Santana smiled damn I could have been dating this girl instead I was dating that asshole puck wait a minute date her? Im not gay am I? While Santana was having a battle in her head Britney said." You can tell me." " Well its just everyone wants something from me puck keeps trying to get back with me quinn is always in my business sue wants me to be a perfect head cheerleader and my parents want me to be a perfect student everyone wants something from me." Britney slowly put her hand on Santana's she didn't move back so that must be a good sign. " Hey I don't want anything from you and you can talk to me anytime you need to actually my house is just a few blocks from yours come by anytime." Britney smiled hmm it looks like it worked. " Ill have to hold you up to that." The waiter came back they pulled their hands back quickly immediately Br missed the contact and so did Santana. He asked "Are you two gonna order anything?" "No I think well just get the check?" Santana said. "No need" he said "You can just leave". Santana was confused but didn't object. Britney threw a quick thank you over her shoulder. Earlier Britney sent a text to jack the waiter that she wanted to take Santana to breadstix and she said take it out of her paycheck because she works with him at breadstix. Britney opened the door for Santana and then she opened her car door. Once they were both in the car Santana said "So since I picked where we ate you can pick where we go next." "I really like going to the park and sitting on the bench and looking at the lake its very peaceful I just like to sit there and think I don't take anyone there but I want to share my special place with a special person." Britney finished. Oh god maybe that was a little too much. "It sounds wonderful" Santana replied. Britney drove to the park there was a comfortable silence neither of them wanted to break so they didn't. They got to the park. Britney opened Santana's door." They went to a nearby bench and sat down. It was getting a little chilly and Santana didn't have a jacket she shivered. Britney noticed and started taking of her coat. Santana noticed."I don't need that but thanks," Britney wasn't having it. She put the jacket on her anyways. "Thank you not just for the coat but for the entire time its honestly the best time i've had in I cant remember how long." "Your welcome id love to do it again sometime if you'd like." Britney said. Job well done Britney job well done. " Id love to hang out tomorrow." Santana said. "Ok tomorrow it is." Then they both turned and looked at the lake. "Its so beautiful." Santana said. "Yeah it is" Britney agreed. But she wasn't looking at the lake she was looking at Santana. Slowly Britney put her hand in Santana's and gently squeezed. Santana looked at their hands and slowly leaned towards Britney and kissed her softly. You couldn't even call it a peck before Santana pulled back. What am I doing she thought. Im not gay what am I doing kissing a girl?This isn't a girl im kissing its a person a person who understands me and listens I don't know if I like girls but I like her and before Britney could ask if anything was wrong Santana's lips were on hers again. Their so soft and plump an- oh no not now please no. Britney was getting excited she remembered what Finn said. Don't think about it think of something else. It was working until Santana started using her tongue. When they needed air they pulled apart. "Wow" Santana breathed. "Yeah". Britney agreed. "That was my first kiss " She admitted with a blush. "You could have fooled me". Santana smiled. They sat and talked for a few hours about everything and nothing. They decided to head back . They were in Santana's driveway. Britney didn't want to scare Santana off but she really wanted to ask her on a date but she didn't know if Santana was gay. Fuck it she thought ill just ask her. " Santana I was wondering if if maybe when we go out tomorrow if it could be a date if not that's ok I mean I don't know If your gay or not and I had fun today and your a good kisser and I don't want to sca- Britney was silenced when Santana put her finger to her lips. "Britney take a breather id love for tomorrow to be a date and I don't know if im gay or straight and you know what I probably don't like girls but I know I like you so yes tomorrow is a date. Just don't tell anyone." Britney knew she wasn't trying to be mean she knew Santana's reputation was important to her."Ok ill see you tomorrow." Santana nodded and kissed Britney one last time, She took off the jacket and handed it back and said" Bye" Britney didn't drive off until Santana was in the house. Wow what a night. Britney thought. She drove back to her house and when she got in the house she was immediately bombarded with questions from her mother "Where were you who were you with and why are you driving your fathers car?" She asked in one breath. Her father came to the rescue. "Relax honey I said she could go out." Her mom nodded and went to her and her husbands room. Her mother would never admit it but she was always a little jealous of her husband's relationship with their daughter sometimes she wishes Britney would talk to her about something other then glee club and school. John got a beer and they both sat down. She handed him the keys. "Thanks I owe you big for loaning me the car tomorrow ill start mowing the lawn. John chuckled and shook his head. "Sweety you don't have to mow the lawn." Britney looked confused "What?But you said- "I know what I said I just wanted to see if you would do it and you were willing. This girl is really special if you were willing to do your least favorite chore for a month just to spend a few hours with her." "Well I actually have a date with her tomorrow and I need to burrow the car" "You can use it tomorrow. So you have a date with her? Im happy for you." "Thanks dad and can you not tell mom please?" They were a lot of things they kept from Mrs. Pierce this would be another one of those things." I wont. I know there are some things we have to keep from your mother if she found out she'd be asking a million questions I wont say anything." He gave her a sip of beer. Unbeknownst to them Mrs. Pierce heard most of the discussion thankfully not the part about the date. They retired to bed. "What were you guys talking about who's this girl and why doesn't she ever talk to me?" "Shell talk when shes ready don't pressure her." That night Britney went to sleep with the biggest smile on her face.


End file.
